Whiplash
by fl0ydle
Summary: After being a medical miracle, and by that she meant being comatose her entire life, Willow Cara had escaped the hospital with her new powers. But when a series of events leads to her and Kid Flash being stranded together with no way of communicating with their allies or escaping their captures, will they escape and live happily ever after, or will their worlds crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

"I just don't understand it!" Robin exclaimed frustratedly as he inspected photos from crime scenes of the nights before.

Wally sat next to him, oddly enough, actually intrigued with the mystery.

The past couple nights, every time a burglary alarm was sounded and the Team was sent to defeat and capture the crooks, their enemies had already been hog-tied. The only clue as to who the vigilante was, was a note that read a single word, a superhero name:

 _Whiplash._

The reason Kid Flash was interested, was due to the fact the mysterious Whiplash was _beautiful._ It may be vain reason to want to know more, but the team was just happy that he wasn't complaining about a lack of a real mission.

In all the cameras footage of the crime scenes, after the criminals entered the building, instantaneously a blur appeared out of the shadows. Like literally, _out of the shadows_. Then in a flash of long charcoal hair and a leathery black suit, the person easily defeated the crooks and disappeared back into the shadows.

The character went so fast, Robin had to slow the footage down to actually capture an image of the girl, even though her speed was no where near a speedsters. Even after that and multiple enhancements, the girls gorgeous face, or at least Wally thought so, could not be matched with anyone in Gotham's, Central's, or Metropolis's data banks.

They were flabbergasted.

Confused.

Worried.

Batman especially.

And that's why he came up with a plan.

"We can not have an unauthorized meta human roaming the streets, even if they are trying to do good deeds. Tonight, we will set some bait. A robbery will be staged by the team, and when this _Whiplash_ comes to stop it, Kid will follow and capture her the best of his ability, so we can find out just who she is."

Megan spoke up. "Batman, sir, if we do catch her, can she join the team?"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps. But we will have to see how she behaves and if she is _in-impulsive_ enough to handle the responsibilities."

Robin smirked. "More impulsive than Wally? Ha! I'd like to see her _try._ "

Batman narrowed his eyes even more. _How does he do that?_ Kid wondered. "You are dismissed for now. I will meet you at Gotham's Diamond Department at one o'clock. _Sharp._ "

The Team walked out of the room, with Megan practically skipping.

"Another girl on the team! This will be great! We'll make cookies together, fight crime together, and-" she looked back at all of them and blushed. "Sorry, no offense, you guys are great...but you're...guys. ...Does that make sense?" She tried to explain.

Wally smiled cheekily. "Nope!"

"Not a word."

"Not a _single_ word."

"Indeed."

Robin grinned. "But you do realize Kid's got to not frighten her away with his terrible flirting skills, first, right?"

"Dude!" Wally yelled in protest.

"That does not matter. Just try not to kill her, or yourself. Shadow Travel is a very dangerous and unstable type of magic. Please do be careful." Aqualad asked him pleadingly.

" _Ye of little faith._ I'll be _fine._ She'll be _fine._ And by the end of tonight, I, Wally West, will have a girlfriend." He boasted before walking off cockily.

After Wally disappeared behind the corner, Robin nudged Superboy. "How much do you bet he'll be getting a few punches instead?"

Even though he didn't exactly understand Earth's customs yet, the clone knew enough to know that Wally was in trouble. Trouble, perhaps, but hilarious trouble. So he replied, monotonously with an sarcastic smile. "If I had any money, I'd give you all of it."

"Me too." Megan said thoughtfully.

"Me three. This is going to end badly." Kaldur'an agreed.

But what they didn't know, was that Kid Flash and Whiplash were in a whole lot more trouble than any of them realized.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow Cara, or more commonly, Will, was having a bad day.

Well, to her most days were terrible, but this was worse.

Way worse.

After eating a small breakfast at Central Cities Orphanage, she had gone to school like normal, ignored the calls of 'emo!' and 'freak!' and gotten back her average grades.

Then, with delight, she has rushed home, excited to do what she had been doing the past few nights.

Crime fighting.

After being a medical miracle, and by that she meant being comatose for her entire life, she had escaped the hospital through her new powers over a year ago. Amazingly, getting struck by lightning within a car crash was actually beneficial, gifting her with the power of 'shifting' as she called it.

The first time she'd shifted was an accident. She was simply walking down the sidewalk, she had tripped. In the split second of the fear of cracking her head open, she had fallen through the shadow instead of onto the concrete.

In the end, she had ended up in Barcelona, Spain, passed out for three days before she finally gaining the strength to travel back.

And now armed with these abilities, she stopped petty robberies, marking the crime scenes with her new chosen name: Whiplash

It was funny fooling with the Justice League and the rumored team of teenage heroes. But she was still ashamed of herself. She was a coward. She was scared to take on bigger threats than small thieviries, worried she wouldn't be enough. And that's what truly scared her. How would she ever be a true hero if she didn't fight the good fight correctly?

She shook all the worries from her mind. Whatever. She figured there would be another theft as the string of robberies continued and slipped on her suit. Well, it wasn't

really a suit, just a black leather jacket a top a dark grey shirt, black leggings, and a plain black masquerade mask with the feathers and sequins pulled off.

Then she shifted through a shadow and jumped from place to place as fast as she could through the three main cities she was monitoring, Central, Metropolis, and Gotham.

In a split second, she found a burglary in progress at Gotham's Diamond Department. She grinned and melted into a shadow, after gathering the key information. Five

characters, age ranging from thirteen to maybe sixteen. It surprised her. Robbing a diamond store at only thirteen? These kids needed to get their facts straight.

She counted in her head to when she'd appear and hog-tie the teens.

One...

two...

three!

She jumped out of the shadow but quickly collided with something. She yelped and looked up. Red hair...green eyes...mischievous cocky grin... She glanced around the scene in a millisecond.

These weren't robbers...this was that dumb teenage team! She mentally slapped herself, how could she be so stupid! This was a trap! No matter...if they wanted a fight, they were going to get one.

She fell through a shadow to escape the grip of who she now recognized as Kid Flash. Yells sounded around her as she shifted back and forth around the team. If they managed to get a hold on her, she'd easily slip through another piece of shade. First the Martian, then the clone, then the Atlantian, the bird boy, and she looked around for the speedster. Where was he-?

"Now Kid!" Robin yelled and the mini- flash tackled her again.

He smirked as they landed. "Well isn't this an interesting position, gorgeous?"

She fought the urge to blush, covering it with a scowl. "Yeah, not today ginger!" She yelled and melted into the shadow, but Kid had a steel grip.

She tried her best to throw him off and traveled as quickly as she could around the world. New York, Los Angeles, France, Italy, China...

Quickly she lost her energy. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. With a final snippet of effort, her delirious self and now uncontrollable powers sent her to the last resort.

Antartica.

As they were flung through the final shadow onto the freezing ice, her final thought was: Well, I'm screwed... before falling unconscious with the also passed-out Kid clinging to her waist.

* * *

Bonus:

Robin watched as the girl and Wally fell through a shadow and disappeared.

"Wally!" The team yelled simultaneously.

The Boy Wonder sliced through the rope with a tool in his glove, quickly releasing the others.

He tapped on his holoscreen trying to find his teammate.

"Have you located Kid?" Aqualad asked concernedly.

"No, his communicator and tracker have been damaged- probably lost while they were traveling. His most recent coordinates are:" his eyes widened behind his mask. "New York, France, she dragged him all over the place!"

The Atlantians gaze hardened. "She was Shadow Hopping, trying to throw him off. He could be-" Kaldur'aan swallowed and snapped his mouth shut.

Megan came up to him. "Can you find his last recorded coordinates?" She asked, and he nodded in confirmation.

"Last coordinates locate him at- the edge of South America; furthest southern tip of Brazil." He swallowed.

"Then let's go search for him there." Superboy stated unconcernedly and began to walk back to the ship.

They looked to Aqualad in confirmation. "Superboy is right. We must go find Kid."

Megan and Robin nodded and quickly headed back to the ship.

Next

stop: Brazil.

* * *

Please favorite and review! I really appreciate it! -Captain


	3. Chapter 3

Will woke up with a killer headache. She kept her eyes closed as she extended her senses, as to hide the fact that she was awake from any possible capturers.

The first thing she noticed after the pain in her head was the freezing surface she was laying on. Melted ice water from her body heat soaked into her clothes and she began to shiver uncontrollably. Wind pressed against her constantly, and she subconsciously clenched her fists and tightened her hold on some sort of leathery material.

Leathery material...icy surroundings...

Her eyes shot open and she yelped and scrambled away from the teenage hero that had clung to her all the way to Antarctica.

His ginger hair and yellow suit were dusted with snow, and his pale cheeks were red with wind burn. Will suspected her face looked much the same.

As she looked around she sighed in frustration. There was only snow and ice as far as the eye could see. Frostbite had not attacked her yet, but hunger and exhaustion was beating down on her from traveling so far so quickly.

She glanced at her watch. It had been a little over twenty-four hours. If they were going to get out of here, they were going to need food- and fast.

Will's eyes widened in a panic. Kid Flash!

She cringed uncontrollably at the thought of him clinging to her all the way there, but darted back over to him. She snuck her fingers under his cowl to feel for a pulse. After a few moments she breathed a sigh of relief at the steady, if not hyper, pulse she with that in mind she lost all concern for him and narrowed her eyes. She had two choices.

One: leave him here because he's a deadweight and she probably only had enough energy for one trip back to emmaybe/em Australia.

Or two: wake him up and take him with her...because she's a superhero...and way too nice for her own good.

At that thought she looked to the sky and with a silent prayer to whatever god was out there, she punched the kid in the stomach.

May have not been a _nice_ wake up call, but it sure as hell worked.

He shot up like he'd been tasered and shrieked: "Gah! Who? What? When? Where? And most of all," he clutched his stomach and groaned. _"Why?"_

Will pursed her lips in annoyance. After a moment she began counting on her fingers.

"Who? Whiplash. What? Pain for you. When? A day later. Where? Antarctica you idiot. And why? Because you clung on to me as I dragged you all over the entire world and you deserved it!" She yelled into the air, almost being drowned out by the wind.

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes at her and stuck out his bottom lip so he looked like a small kid pouting. "Well, it's not my fault you keep stealing our missions and you're dangerous so we had to take you in for questioning."

Will crossed her arms. "Yeah sure. _I'm_ the dangerous one. Definitely not that Martian or the bird boy who was trained by freaking _Batman_ his entire life!"

"It's not 'that Martian' and 'the bird boy.' It's Miss Martian and Robin. Psh, get it right." And he crossed his arms and turned away.

As Will repeated the words in her head, she realized her had been speaking with a teasing tone. He was just messing with her. But you can't blame her. Being in a coma for over a decade makes your communication skills a little rusty.

"Alright, Flash Boy, Miss Martian and Robin. Got it. Whatever. But I think we have bigger problems. Like getting off this ice berg!"

Kid blinked and looked around. He grinned lopsidedly back at her. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that. And it's Kid Flash! Not Flash Boy," he whined.

She rolled her eyes and pressed a cold hand to her forehead. "Of course you did. Now let's go." She said and began to walk away.

It took Kid a minute to realize she'd left and he quickly flashed over to her to catch up. "Let's go?" He said. "Let's go where?" He screamed into the wind.

"Somewhere warm." She muttered.

"I don't know if you've noticed sweetheart, but you brought us to Antarctica. There is no more warm!" He said and Will could feel the tensions rising.

She gritted her teeth. "Don't call me sweetheart."

"Okay, _babe._ But seriously. You're the one with shadow voodoo. How about you just hop us back to Central City, we say adieu, and we try the cat and mouse game again some other time." He suggested and slung his arm around her shoulder, which she promptly shrugged off.

"It's not that simple, idiot. I get tired from shifting like you get tired from running. Why else would I have passed out? We both need food and proper rest." She said and made it her prime objective. And with a small sneer she added. "And don't call me babe, either."

Kid Flash moaned loudly. "But there is no food! We're on a chunk of ice! And my cupboards are empty 'cause I ate them while we were waiting for you to show up to the robbery! And-"

He continued to rant like a little baby as Will spotted something in the distance. A small light. She pursed her lips and began to jog toward it, pulling Kid slightly with her free hand, her other shielding her eyes from the snow.

After a minute she got angry and jabbed him in the ribs, successfully shutting him up.

"Hey! Babe, what was that for?" He yelped and clutched his side.

"To get your attention. Look!" She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the light, which she now recognized as a small research facility called 'Bourne Penguins.' A couple scientists decked out in snow gear milled around in the front. Warmth gushed from the building and almost made Will melt.

Kid looked at the sight and sighed in relief, and almost began trudging towards it like a zombie. She grabbed his hood and yanked him back.

"Okay." She said and bit her lip, cursing herself for submitting to this. "Until we get back to Central or Gotham or just the United States in general, let's call a truce."

He cocked his eyebrow at her and smirked as she continued.

"After that, you guys can take me in, torture me, question me, whatever. But our main goal right now is to get home, and unfortunately, though I probably could escape right now, I can't leave you behind in good conscious. Got it?" She stared him square in his green eyes and he blinked at her dark brown, almost black eyes intensity.

He nodded and slowly his smirk widened. He slung his arm around her again. "Okay babe, but that calls for a first name basis."

Will involuntarily gasped. "You're just going to say your name out loud? To a stranger? And even more, as a _superhero?"_

He shrugged and looked away. Was his face pinker than before? "We're not strangers anymore. More like very friendly acquaintances. Look, you're even letting me hug you."

"Wait, what?" She asked as he wrapped his other arm around her. He was much warmer than she was and she stiffened before slightly relaxing into the embrace. This was probably the first time she had been hugged in...a decade.

Kid broke away and winked at her, his emerald eyes sparkling with mischief.

"W-why did you do that?" She stuttered.

He cocked his head and stared at her. "You seem sad... I wanted to make you feel better. And my name's Wally, by the way."

"Wally?" She frowned as she tasted the name on her tongue. That name sounded familiar, but she ignored the notion and began walking towards the building. But Wally quickly flashed in front of her and grinned.

"Wait a second, miss Whiplash. What's your name?" He leaned in and she pushed him back with her finger.

"I never agreed to that. You just decided to tell me your name. That doesn't mean I have to."

He stood frozen. "Wait, babe, come on! Pleaseeeeeee?"

Wally began pouting like a puppy and Will bit her tongue to hide a smile. After a moment she sighed loudly in surrender.

"My name is Willow." She muttered and if Wally hadn't been paying attention, he wouldn't have heard her.

"Willow? That's pretty. Do you ever just go by Will?" He asked.

She smiled softly. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

""Well then, Miss Will. Let us go!" He squealed excitedly, scooped her up, and flashed over to the entrance of the building, almost knocking over a couple scientists.

* * *

A/N: Whelp, this is chapter three. Yesterday I recieved a lot of questions concerning the plot and such, so I will clear those up now:

-I will probably remove the super speed aspect of her powers, since it was pointed out that the two would not go together and the origin story did not make much sense. After thinking it over, I think it'll actually balance out the two characters, so it is not like Kid Flash has half of her powers and she is more powerful than him. OP characters. *shivers*

-And even though the name Whiplash doesn't really make sense with just shadow abilities, I'm just going to keep it. Besides, what does a Robin have to do with being a spy-like acrobat?

-And the lightning strike in a car was an easy way out to explain her powers, and I'm too lazy to delve into all the science behind it. I mean, Flash got struck by lightning with a bunch of random chemicals, so why not?

-I'm going to explain how she mastered her powers so well but also make them a little more spontaneous when they _don't_ work. And when she vibrated her molecules through Kid Flash (Imma change that btw) the reason he cannot do that is because he is literally not fast enough to do so. And she has had her powers for about a year and a half, so I believe she would have at least _some_ mastery over them by now.

-The teleportation to Antartica was an accident because her powers are still a bit uncontrollable.

-She didn't want to get captured by the Justice League because even though logically she can see they are good and probably wouldn't hurt her, she still is scared to be trapped and in a position where she no longer has control over the situation. And Batman is scary lol.

-And honestly, Batman and the League most likely would have captured her and sent the story a whole other way, but I've seen this so often in fanfics I kinda wanted to do something different, even if it was poorly executed and the plot may suffer.

-And for the sake of this story, let's just assume that even Zatara and the League just can't locate Kid for whatever reason.

Bleh I'm tired. You may want to go and reread ch. 1 & 2 so you can be aware of any edits I added.

Anyways, I really appreciate all the reviews and advice I've gotten over the past couple of days, and I will definitely take all of it into consideration. Peace! -Captain


	4. Chapter 4

Will instantly regretted letting Kid carry her as they slammed into the large metal door. Through the steel, she could feel the warmth oozing from the building.

She groaned as she got up. Wally grinned sheepishly at her and mumbled a "Oops…" The only response he got was a scowl and a punch in the arm.

She could see him bite back a yelp, and she smirked in satisfaction.

Knocking on the door with her fingerless-gloved hand, an uneasy feeling settled over herself. All the scientists that had been outside just moments ago had disappeared. Will frowned at the notion. She was about to say something to Wally, but heavy footsteps sounded from behind the door.

Bristling in anticipation, the door opened to reveal to her a large man with a thick, red beard and blue eyes that twinkled with a maniacal cheerfulness.

She honestly wasn't surprised though, being stuck on a barren ice wasteland for an extended amount of time would drive any one a bit crazy.

Confusion shown on his face as his prominent expression, and before either of the two heroes could get a word in, the man yanked them inside. The door slammed behind them with a metallic thunk, and warm air washed over her. The freezing snow that had been sticking to her almost instantaneously began to melt off.

"What in the world are you two kids doing out there?" The man yelled angrily, pulling Will away from her brief relief and back into a mild panic.

Wally exchanged a fearful look with her, and offered a surprisingly intelligent answer.

"Uhh…" He said. Will fought the urge to face palm. Closing her eyes for a split second to gather herself, she stepped forward and began to speak.

"Um, sorry, sir, we're two superheroes and we're stranded here currently. So if you could be so kind as to um...maybe let us stay and rest, um..."

Her confidence waned under the man's steely gaze. Just as she thought he was going to kick them out, he threw back his head and roared with laughter.

She and Kid exchanged another nervous look.

The man slowly sobered, letting out raspy coughs as he finished laughing. He looked back at them with the deranged blue eyes that made her shiver.

"Of course! I'm not mad you're out there! I was just worried about the fact that you'll freeze to death in what you're wearing out there." He looked down at the teens and his mustache twitched. "Sorry, I react badly to stressful situations."

He started walking down the hallway and gestured with his hand for them to follow.

"Come on," he called back. "Let's get you two warmed up."

The man chattered with them nonchalantly as they walked down the passage.

"I'm Donnie Bourne, by the way. I don't think I introduced myself. And you two are?"

Will was hesitant to even reveal to him her superhero name, but of course Wally continued to be his impulsive self.

"I'm Kid Flash, _fastest kid alive,_ " he said smugly and placed his hands on his fists in a mock hero stance.

Then he jabbed his thumb at her. "And this is Whiplash, though I don't really understand her name. She can teleport with shadows and stuff." Kid paused. "Wait, do you get whiplash from shifting? Is that it?"

Will rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter." She smiled at Donnie and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Bourne."

He gripped her hand tightly with cold mittens. "Oh, Donnie is fine." He beamed back at her.

Suddenly her hand began to burn and she ripped her fist away from his. Donnie continued on with Kid chattering unconcernedly as Will slowed down and inspected her hand. It was red with...freezer-burn? She frowned and pushed away the bad feeling in her gut.

 _If he really wanted to kill us, he would have left us out in the cold._ She reassured herself, but kept the disturbing notion in the back of her mind as she dashed forward to catch up with the other two.

They entered a more casual room that branched off from the metal hallway. The walls here were still that material, but they were decorated with animal furs and tapestries. An electric fireplace was on one wall, and Will inched closer to it. The frost on her hair had completely dissolved into water, and her long hair was damp with the ice water.

A plate of cookies was settled on a coffee table in front of a flannel patterned couch with piles of fuzzy blankets on top.

Donnie pulled a chair to the opposite side of them, and gesticulated to the couch. "You can sit down, you know."

So they did. Will curled into one of the blankets while Kid began attacking the snickerdoodles. Within a few moments the entire plate had been emptied.

The bearded man looked back and forth between the dining ware and Kid, a disbelieving look on his face.

"I'm guessing more cookies?" He asked. Wally nodded rapidly, his mouth still full of cinnamon mush.

Donnie winked at her. "And maybe you'll get some this time." She nodded back slowly.

Wally wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "So," he waggled his eyebrows with a smirk.

 _Oh god,_ Will thought. _What cheesy pick-up line is he going to use this time?_

Even during their short time together, she had already been bombarded with his flirting. Maybe she liked it, or the fact that someone found her attractive, but she would never admit that, to him, or to herself.

"Why is your name Whiplash?" Kid asked, shocking her.

"What, no lovesick pun this time?" She responded sarcastically.

"Don't avoid the question."

"Isn't my first name enough? That was a really stupid move, by the way."

"Just answer me!" Wally complained and dragged out the question.

"I don't know...it just sounded cool," she muttered. Heat rose to her pale cheeks.

Kid grinned, and Will prepared herself for an insult, but he responded simply. "Huh. Well,it sounds good. Honestly, I'm just glad it isn't something cliche, like Shadow, or Shade, or something like that."

"Really?" She blurted. That was the second time in maybe two minutes that he had surprised her. "Yeah. Besides," his lips twisted into a smirk. "I think it suits you." And he ended with a wink.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "There it is. You can't go five minutes without assaulting my brain with flirts, can you?"

Wally's mouth looked prepared with a whiny remark, but snapped it shut with Donnie walked through the beaded curtain separating the next room from the one they were in. He carried another stack of cookies which were steaming.

Before Wally could even touch one, she leapt up and grabbed a handful. She looked at him snidely as he got the ones that had been crushed at the bottom.

"Rude..." he grumbled under his breath through a mouthful.

Donnie clapped his hands together and stood back up.

"Well, I've got some more work to do, it's harder when you're by yourself, so you two just hang here for an hour or so-"

"Wait," Kid interrupted. "I could've sworn we saw other scientists outside." He looked to Will for confirmation, as if he needed to make sure he hadn't been hallucinating, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, we almost ran into some of them." Will added, sending a pointed look towards Wally.

Donnie's gaze hardened momentarily, but it disappeared in a flash. She frowned in confusion as the ominous feeling continued to coil in her stomach.

"Nope, it's just the penguins and I, I'm afraid. But you're welcome to stay as long as you need to in order to get recuperated." He said with a warm bearded smile.

He walked out of the room, and as soon as he was gone, Kid practically jumped off the couch.

"So, what now?" He asked excitedly, full of energy.

She shrugged boredly. "Just an hour or so longer and I'll probably have enough energy to bring us back. The end."

"Already?" Wally whined. "But we haven't even toured his facility yet!"

WIll stared at him incredulously. "Why in all that is good would we need to tour his facility?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Come on. Even I can see he's suspicious. I mean, he's perfectly fine with leaving two teenagers alone unmonitored, that he just met, and we both saw those people outside. Also, no company would just have one person running a facility by themselves. And," he paused for dramatic effect. "The guy has bear furs on his wall. Do you really think a guy that runs a penguin foundation would be comfortable with killing animals and then showing it off?"

Will smirked. "I think I may have just underestimated you, Flash Boy."

Wally furrowed his eyebrows irritatedly at the nickname, but seemed to brush it off. The annoyed expression was soon replaced with his normal immature grin.

He flashed over to the doorway. "What're we waiting for?"

"Just go Wally." she said impatiently, but a shadow of a smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

A/N: El capítulo cuatro! I hope you guys enjoyed! And I would like to thank everyone for such encouraging and kind comments, along with the help and critique. You guys do not know how much I appreciate it, so please continue! I love feedback, good and bad. Anyways, blah blah, have a nice day, blah blah, PEACE! -Captain


	5. Chapter 5

The two heroes tiptoed out of the cozy room and back into the metal hallway. The walls insulated the heat and continued to fight off the numbness in Will's extremities. It was shocking that Donnie could keep the building so warm despite the below-freezing temperatures outside.

Kid had suggested that she go slow instead of running after him down the passage so she could conserve her energy. This brought forth a lot of angry whisper arguing. It was slightly annoying that they had to keep quiet in order to stay allusive to the fact that they were snooping, especially when they were quarreling.

And after a lot of resistance, she finally gave in with her signature sarcastic remark and eye-roll.

So Wally rushed around the hallway, ducking into different rooms and whisper-shouting 'Nope!' whenever he determined that there was nothing important to them to see.

"Nope-" He started to say, before he abruptly cut himself off and darted back into the room. His glove gestured in the doorway for her to follow him into the room.

Will jogged in. The room looked like a classic office cubicle, with a desk, a bulletin board, and a filing cabinet that Wally was currently rifling through. She was almost afraid he'd catch the papers on fire because of how fast he was flipping through them.

He suddenly pulled out a specific folder, and slowed down immensely. His eyes widened the more he read.

She frowned. "What is it?"

He turned back to her and held it up with a pale face. "Look."

She grabbed the file and began to read through it, becoming more and more freaked out the further she got through the paper.

"My god…" she breathed.

"And I thought four ice villains were enough." Kid said with a nervous laugh.

Will glared at him. He rubbed the back of his neck ashamedly and cleared his throat. "So, what do we do?" He asked slowly, assuming that she was the one who was going to take charge.

 _Uh, no._ She thought. The most she had done in her short career of heroism was stopping robberies and other minor crimes. This was _way_ out of her comfort zone.

"I don't know! You're the one that's a professional!" Will retorted. A hint of panic leaked into her voice.

"I'm not a professional!" Wally squeaked. "I'm just a sidekick!"

"I thought you guys hated being called sidekicks." She said, both of their voices rising with tension.

"How'd you know that?" He asked.

"It was on the news!" She yelled.

Heavy footsteps sounded from behind her, breaking the bubble of fighting they had been in and bringing them back to reality. It was at this point Will realized they were face to face, only a few inches apart. Her gaze darted away from Wally and she took a step back to face what had grabbed her attention. As Kid realized what was happening, he snapped his mouth shut, which had been open in preparation with another response.

The footsteps stopped in the doorway. Will slowly turned around to face their opponent.

Donnie Bourne was standing behind her, and for a moment she felt his breath on her neck before she jumped back. His eyes no longer had a mask of cheer to hide the crazy maliciousness they held.

"You just couldn't stay put, could you?" He growled and took a step forward.

"I tried to be nice. I tried to help you and send you on your way, but you just had to be your superhero selves and investigate." Another step.

"And now," Donnie popped his neck. "I won't feel any remorse for this."

Ice coated his fist in a split second which flew through the air into Will's temple, throwing her back into the metallic wall that no longer felt warm. The whole room had turned ice cold in a matter of seconds. The metallic thud echoed through the room, and her vision spun. Everything was immediately sore. She heard Wally yell and forced her disoriented self up. She quickly shifted into a shadow to recompose herself.

Shaking her head clear of the fog as she stood in the darkness, she readied herself to jump back out, which she swiftly did. Reappearing behind Bourne mid-jump, she kicked him in the back. He fell to the ground. Kid stood next to her with a slowly appearing black eye. They both panted tiredly as they stared at the motionless man. Will tapped him slightly with her foot and he didn't respond.

"Is he-" Wally started to say, but suddenly Bourne roared and leaped back up. He grabbed Wally in a giant ice fist, tossing him back into the wall like a rag doll. Kid hit his head on the desk corner and didn't get up. Will saw blood trickle from his temple.

Anger flowed through her veins. She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but she had grown to care about the annoying speedster. So she impulsively charged at the man from behind and tackled him down.

That had not been a good idea.

Bourne facilely ripped her off of his back and clutched her in his giant ice fist. The freezer burn sunk into her, stealing away all of her warmth and energy. Slowly, with a wicked grin, the ice villain tightened his grip, squeezing the breath and life out of her. She heard cracks and felt pain like fire licking her entire body. Black spots danced across her vision.

"You're going to regret ever coming here," Bourne said with a smirk before everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: Well that was a short and terrible chapter. Sorry that I am horrible at writing fight scenes, they always seem too rushed and lacking of descriptions or internal monologue. Next chapter be up some time next week if you care about that sort of thing. I have to spend this weekend getting caught up on a ton of shit before this semester ends. But as always, PEACE! -Captain


	6. Chapter 6

"Will? Will? Willow, come on, wake up!" A hazy voice pleaded with her as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

Her entire body felt like it was on fire, her chest the main source of the pain. It felt like it was collapsing in on itself, and breathing was increasingly difficult. Every intake of air felt like bullets piercing through her torso.

Her eyes were closed, and felt as if they had two ton weights on them. For a while, all Will could feel was agony and listen to the steady dripping of water somewhere in the room. Freezing air surrounded her, and after a while, she stopped fading between sleep and lucidness.

She finally forced her eyes open.

A figure was leaning over her limp body in the damp and dim room. It took Will's vision a moment to focus and get adjusted to the dark before she realized it was Kid. His cowl was ripped at the eye socket, luckily not enough to reveal his identity, and his lip was busted. A small trickle of blood was dried on his forehead.

"Wally?" She asked in a voice that sounded much raspier than she had expected.

Kid nodded, and expression of pure fear and concern on his face that she had never seen before.

Suddenly coughs racked her body and new rush of fiery pain flooded through her again. When the attack was over, she let out a small labored breath. Her eyes began to close, darkness beckoning to her once again.

"Wait, Whip, don't go to sleep! You can't go to sleep!" Kid yelped and shook her slightly.

Will's eyes flashed open. "I know that, but shaking me isn't going to help either!" She said, irritation leaking into the sentence.

"Yay, she's back to normal!" Wally cheered, but worry still saturated his voice. She rolled her eyes and attempted to sit up. Almost instantly she became dizzy from the small action and collapsed against the cold metal wall. Kid leaned against it next to her, warmth radiating from him. Will fought the urge to curl into him and fall asleep. The room was freezing, but the architecture was identical to the rest of the Bourne facility.

"Let me guess," Will began dryly. "You were knocked out, I passed out too, and our unconscious selves were brought back here." She said, trying to piece together the events that had led the two of them to be stuck in the icebox.

Wally grinned. "Pretty much. Now all we have to do is wait for our capturers to reveal their plan to us, foil it, say 'hasta la vista', and get the hell out of here." He joked weakly.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's not going to be that simple!" A muffled voice chuckled from beyond the darkness. Will's eyes widened in a sense of panic. Metal scratched against the floor as a door she had not yet noticed opened from the right corner of the room.

Two silhouetted figures emerged. One she recognized as Bourne. The man showed not a single scratch or bruise, and he was still coated in an armor of ice. Frost spread from beneath his feet and the temperature of the room plummeted. The two heroes breath appeared in even more visible clouds now.

But she could not identify the other person who had initially spoken. In the little light the room contained, she saw a pale, sickly figure, that yet held a terrifying presence. It was as if he inspired fear, despite his meek appearance. He was obviously the one in charge. Silver eyes flashed as he looked over the two.

"You think, that we are idiots? That we will simply be tricked into revealing our aspirations and plans? Ha!" The man barked a laugh and glared down at them, taking a few steps forward. "Well, I can tell you right now that we are not.

"Now, I recognize the baby-flash, but the goth-girl I do not. Bourne, could you please elaborate for me?"

Bourne looked a bit uncomfortable as he spoke. "Um, yes, she's just a vigilante, Whiplash. No affiliations with any other big superheroes. I suggest we dispose of her, she contains no leverage or information."

The other man considered this, and said. "Yes, I agree."

"No!" Wally yelled in protest, and Will saw his eyes widen with regret at the statement.

"So," Silver-eyes said with a smirk. "Little Flashy has a bit of concern for her. Perhaps she _could_ be useful…" The villain mused. Will's insides churned at the tone, knowing where this was going and hoping it wasn't so.

"Well, I was going to torture the boy for information, but I feel as if he will be more... _cooperative_ if his girlfriend's life is the one on the line." Will was too scared to rebut what silver-eyes had claimed her as.

"Get up." The villain commanded. She was too shocked and in pain to respond, and this seemed to aggravate him. Without missing a beat, as if he had expected this, he simply snapped his fingers. Bourne came forward, grabbing her in a giant ice fist. Will bit back a scream as he squeezed her chest and flames licked at her ribs.

Wally leapt up. "No, wait, I'll tell you anything right now, just don't hurt her!"

Silver-eyes smirked. "While I appreciate your cooperation, I would much rather have fun with her first." He snapped again.

"Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but family's coming for the holidays and this is just a transition chapter. If any of you guys follow my other story, you'll be happy to know that I'll probably update it Saturday or Sunday. Anyways, happy holidays and I hope you enjoyed. Peace! -Captain


	7. Chapter 7

Wally laid against the wall frozen in fear as the door slammed. He forced himself up, though, and pounded his fists against the door, hoping that he could at least make a dent. The ice that was on the frozen walls cracked, slightly, but certainly not enough to help him escape and save Will.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, that was dangerous, but his only chance. He closed his eyes and started shaking, speeding his heart up, vibrating his molecules as fast as he could. In the form of a blur, he sped at the door, hoping he could make it through-

SLAM! He flew back into the opposite wall, a small groan escaping his lips. Blood dripped from his nose into his mouth, and he choked slightly, spitting it up.

He once again forced himself up.

"Come on, Wally, you can do this," he muttered, as he repeated what he had done, only receiving the same result.

Anger flooded his veins the more he tried, and on his sixth attempt, as he was pushing himself up into a stand, his headache increased and he suddenly felt woozy. Exhaustion that he hadn't noticed racked his body.

His knees wobbled before they gave out, and he collapsed in a heap on the ground. The ice and darkness seemed to close in on him, as screams echoed from beyond the room, and everything went black.

* * *

The creaking of a door, scratching against the icy floor was what woke him up. Emerald hues taking a moment to adjust to the darkness, he slowly sat up to see Bourne and, supposedly, his boss. The thin, sickly man's eyes flashed, and fear churned inside his stomach. Sudden coughs shook him, as his breath appeared in clouds before him, and everything seemed to ache. Wally just felt...so cold. He fought to stay awake as black tinged his vision.

Silver eyes crouched down to his level on the balls of his feet, looking at him with fake pity.

"Aw, does the mini-flash not feel good? What a shame. I really wanted to see your reaction to your girlfriend." The villain said, a smirk appearing on his lips.

This statement made Wally's droopy eyes flash open. He glanced over to Bourne, who's presence just seemed to make him feel sicker. A dark heap lay limply in the iceman's arms.

Oddly gently, Bourne walked over and laid Willow's unconscious form next to Wally. Cuts were scattered across her body, and blood seeped from a wound in her stomach and onto the floor. Her face was the color of paper, except for her cheeks, which were fire engine red with fever. He pulled her closer to him, trying to exchange some warmth.

"Well, isn't that just sweet?" Silver eyes said mockingly. "And you know, Flashy? I had an epiphany while I was torturing this girl. Heroes never tell their sidekicks anything, but that doesn't mean that they don't know anything," he said.

The blood drained from Wally's face. He knew where this was going, and did not like it one bit.

"So I was thinking of holding a little contest for your mentor, and the whole Justice League at that. So in an hour, I'm going to be sending the goodie-two shoes in D.C. a welcoming card, with a cute little video from you two. It'll be a 48 hour game for them to find you two, and at the 24 hour mark, I will be disposing of the...less useful one. Isn't that fun?" He grinned maniacally.

Wally plastered on a smirk as he shivered uncontrollably, raising an eyebrow. "Who do you think you are, _the Joker?_ The J.L. aren't going to play a lesser villain's game. Try again, sicko."

The villain's smile dropped. His fists clenched and a thud rang out through the room as he punched Wally in the cheek, sending his head flying back into the wall with a sickening crack.

"Oh, you think you're so funny, don't you?" He growled. "Let's see who'll be laughing when no one comes to rescue your sorry corpses."

He stalked away from them and Wally struggled to sit back up, vision swimming. As silver eyes approached the door, he turned to Bourne.

"And, Donald, do them a favor? It feels a little hot in here, turn the temperature down, alright?" He said faux sweetly. Donnie nodded slowly, and ice crawled up the walls, stalagmites dripping from the ceiling.

As the two closed the door behind them, ice grew around the entrance, so Wally couldn't even tell where it had been.

More coughs racked his body, and everything felt numb. He slid down the icy wall and curled into a ball next to Willow. He was about to pass out, when a voice whispered from next to him.

"Kid?" Willow asked slowly, coal-colored eyes looking glazed and dull. He shot up, ignoring the dizziness and increasing pain in his head.

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah, Whip, I'm here, everything's going to be fine." He said soothingly.

She rolled her eyes. "You're talking to me like I'm five," she grumbled, a bit of her personality shining through her fever and injuries.

But just the short time talking made her bite her lip, like she was holding back a scream. He remembered hearing cracking bones, from the original battle through the haziness of the memory.

After a moment, she looked back up at him, frowning. "Wally, you're okay, right?" She said, only murmuring his name so no cameras or microphones could pick it up.

The ginger forced a laugh of disbelief as he shivered. "Will, you're the one that was just flipping tortured! Of course I'm fine!" He said, before another round of coughs attacked him.

Willow forced herself up against the wall, shaking her head. Blood oozed from the stab wound on her stomach that she gripped with one hand. The other brushed against his gloved hand and she brought his fingers up so he could see, slipping off his crimson glove.

Blue tinged the edges of his fingers, that shook uncontrollably in a blur. He clumsily shook his head, feeling even more tired. He quickly pulled his glove back on, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I'm not sick."

Willow looked him up and down and smirked. "Sure, Flashboy. Sure." But concern laced her features, as did his as her eyes fluttered.

"Kid, I'm going to pass out..." she murmured.

"What?" He yelped, as her eyes fully closing as she collapsed against him.

He cradled her body as his darkening vision swam.

"We will get out of here," he said quietly, as he passed out besides her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is shite, it was kind of rushed. But I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. Please follow, favorite, and review. Peace! -Captain


End file.
